Bittersweet Melodies
by Damaxan13
Summary: This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, and I've decided to post it. YAOI RikuxSora, RikuxKairi, RikuxOC, SephxSora. Full Summary inside. Songfic. Oneshot.


**Summary: **One-shot. This is the very first fanfiction I have EVER written, and I've decided to post it. This is where Yoko started, in case you are wondering. Anyway, this is just an alternate ending to Kingdom Hearts I thought up, but there are some differences. Riku got the keyblade and Sora sided with the heartless. That's all you need to know! This is also a songfic to Blink 182's Down. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did, it would probably be rated XXX.

**Note: **Flames will be used for burning the flamer.

**Warning**: This is all shounen-ai, one of my favorite Japanese words! It means 'boy/boy love', so if you are a homophobe or are against it, then leave.

**In this story: **Shounen-ai, Language, violence, death, Riku-bashing. I think that's it…

Riku's POV

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rain was pouring outside. It was silent. We were at it again. Sora thrashed the dark key blade at me trying to stay conscious. We had been fighting for a long time now. I really don't want to, but I have to. I felt so bad after that one day I saw him in the Coliseum with the man named Sephiroth… seeing him cuddle up to him like a teddy bear made something explode inside me. I knew Sora loved me, and I didn't know what to do. I was already dating Kairi, but as our journey progressed, I realized I cared for him much more. I broke it off with Kairi a few days after the incident at the Coliseum. I cried at night sometimes, wondering what he was doing… Wondering if he was being fucked senseless by Sephiroth…

_It gets me so  
Down, down, down, down  
Down, down, down, down  
Down, down, down, down  
Down, down, down, down_

I was snapped back into the present when Sora hit me on the side. I decided we had to end this. I pulled him close to me and brushed my lips against his. Something I had wanted to do for a long time, but I might never get the chance again. He pushed away from me, his Sapphire-blue eyes full of anger. Before I could change my mind, I let the tears fall from my eyes. I delivered the final blow, Trinity Limit, and watched as my glowing key blade did its work.

_The drops of rain they fall all over  
This awkward silence makes me crazy  
The glow inside burns light upon her  
I'll try to kiss you if you let me  
This can't be the end _

He flew back, and landed on his back, yelling out in pain. I immediately thought the worst had happened, and whispered,  
"No…this can't be the end…"  
As quick as that, Sephiroth came running, Kairi not far behind. She had left me after I broke up with her, and went to side with Sora. I was a loner. She was wearing a black cloak. Sephiroth was rubbing Sora on the back, asking if he was okay. Kairi was kneeling beside him, giving me dirty looks. Sora was sobbing, but not a lot, and I could hear him saying "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" All of a sudden, a blackish smoke came from out of nowhere appeared in front of me. A person stepped backward from it, their back facing me, wearing a black cloak like Kairi's. The person had slightly longer than shoulder length dark brown hair, almost black, and it was layered. It was tipped with different shades of blue. I instantly knew who it was.  
"Yoko…?"  
She spun around, her lavender eyes full of rage.  
"You disgust me Riku."  
"How…? How can you say that? I thought you loved me?"  
"How can you say THAT? No, I thought you loved me. I let you touch me, kiss me, and even take my goddamn virginity away. But after I left, you went off and began to fuck Kairi."  
"…" Kairi winced slightly. She and Yoko didn't seem to like each other at all ever since Kairi joined Sora. She had changed. Yoko and Kairi were cousins, and used to be inseparable. But now, they couldn't stand looked at each other. Yoko was my previous lover. She was pretty, talented, 15 years old, and we were in love. She moved away 6 weeks prior to the beginning of this whole new adventure.  
"On to the point… look what you've done to him?"  
She pointed to Sora who was now holding on to Sephiroth, glaring daggers at me, tears still falling from his eyes.  
"While you were off thrashing around and showing off the key blade, he found love in Sephiroth. He found people he could trust. Do you know how many nights he would come into mine, Kairi's, or Sephiroth's room, crying because of something that had to do with you? Whether a nightmare, or a thought, it happened almost EVERY, GODDAMN, NIGHT!" Sora was now blushing a crimson color.

_It gets me so  
Down, down, down, down  
Down, down, down, down  
Down, down, down, down  
Down, down, down, down_

"Did you ever know how much he loved you? How much he cared about you?"  
"…"  
"Exactly. You wouldn't, because all you cared about of what people thought if you were 'gay'. It never occurred to you that it was hurting you best friend in such a way…"  
She walked over to Sora, and moved his hands so I could see his wrists. They were decorated with the horrid marks of scars, cross-crossing and zigzagging.  
"…that it would lead to this?"  
She dropped his hands.  
"Sora…you cut yourself?" I was shocked. Sora didn't seem like he would even think of something like that. He nodded, still glaring at me, but a pained look was in his eyes.  
"You see, he trusted me with these things. He'd tell me how he felt. I was the only person who knew he liked guys. I was the only person who would have to comfort him when he felt jealous, or to stop getting him to cut himself. Did you ever go to his house, no one was home, walk up to his bedroom, and he is laying on the ground, blood falling from his wrists, him repeating "Riku doesn't love me" over and over again?"  
"…shit…" I looked down, not believing what I was hearing. What he had done…what I had done…  
"But Riku, you look so sad! I guess you'll never understand the love he felt for you."  
She glared at me, and Sora, again, began sobbing as if he knew something bad was coming. She summoned a staff that looked similar to Sora's Soul Eater, and lifted it up toward the ceiling. A blue energy was swirling at the tip. Sephiroth was holding Sora close to him, and Kairi was now standing, watching what was happening, a horrified look on her face.  
"Yoko! Y-you can't!" She screamed. "Ansem said not to! You aren't allowed to use any of the Elemental Fatales!"  
"Shut up and leave me alone. I do what I want." Yoko rolled her eyes at Kairi, and gave her a death glare.  
"He'll never forgive you…" She whispered, and backed away, glaring at Yoko. Yoko turned back around and faced me, a cold look on her face.  
"I guess it's time to put you out of your misery. Farewell, Riku."  
Kairi raised her hands to her mouth, and Sora began sobbing hysterically. She lifted the staff again, but she was a little shaky. I could see silent tears falling from her eyes. She began to sob quietly. Energy gathered at the tip, and she pointed it at me.  
"Tidal S-Serpent…"  
What looked like two, deep blue ribbons came out of it, piercing through me like to long swords in my shoulders. It pinned to the wall. I was bleeding and crying.

_Your vows of silence fall all over  
The look in your eyes makes me crazy  
I feel the darkness break upon her  
I'll take you over if you let me _

_(You did this)  
Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

By now, Sora was screaming and crying and shaking. Sephiroth was trying to calm him down. The water/ribbon things had turned into serpents, wrapped tightly around me, and turned to stone. She looked at me, and backed away toward the other three, realizing what she had done. She fell to her knees, and began to shake with sobs. Sephiroth rubbed her back comfortingly. She was shaking and crying, Kairi giving her a nasty smirk, and Sora was watching her sadly.  
"Yoko…don't cry…it's okay…h-he'll be okay…" Sora whispered, and helped her up. As he did, he looked straight into my eyes, and had the most depressed look I had ever seen. It made me want to just…die...But then, my life flashed before my eyes. I remembered all the things him and I shared. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness swallow me. I heard someone run up to me, and wrap their arms around my neck, and I instantly recognized that cinnamon-scented hair of my beloved Sora. I listened to the bittersweet melody of his crying. Maybe in life we could never be together, but in death…

Before he could finish the last thought, the darkness swept over him, and he fell in an eternal slumber. Sora let out a scream of misery as Riku's body fell limp, pale, and cold right in front of him. The four of them left, but Yoko never forgave herself for using the Water Elemental Fatale, and was sentenced to death by Ansem. Sephiroth helped Sora become better in his mental state, but had to go back to the Coliseum and stay there, leaving Sora alone. Kairi ended up back on Destiny Islands. Sora stayed locked up in a room in Hollow Bastion, never talking to anyone, and he never left the room. He never even got to say goodbye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OO Don't kill me….This is the first fanfiction I have EVER written…but I never posted it…..and now I have. R&R?


End file.
